Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Successful nominations 2010
Articles that were nominated in 2010 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, and received enough votes to win. Rollercoaster Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 00:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Nice community effort put into a key episode of the series. It contains a good chock full of images, excellent prose, interesting production info/trivia, and a detailed plot summary. * Support: I second. ^^ --Give peace a chance! 05:13, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * Support: I third. It's a great artical full of information and trivia (I LOVE TRIVIA). User: Zacbio * Support: This is a great article and thta's why it should be a featured article. (Not to mention it should have been a featured article way back.) Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Support: I worked on this article as part of my ongoing project to edit all of the Season 1 episode pages, and therefore, I am more than happy to nominate this article as a "Featured Article". BigNeerav 01:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * Support: I agree. Nice page, except for the bad(ish) formatting (which I just fixed...:) ). —Zaggy (talk) 03:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * Support: It's a great page containing a lot of information. Obviously a lot of effort has been put into it. -Adelfie 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) * Support: I think it would make a great featured article but i'm to lazy to write why........ Hunter G. 18:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) * Support: I really love this pilot episode!!!!And the cool summary! —'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on January 2, 2010. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality) Nominated by: The Flash {talk} 17:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I believe this article meets FA requirements; it's prose is sufficient, it has a broad coverage, and all of the information available is in it. :Anyone? The Flash {talk} 20:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Support: The article does a great job of connecting the information about the Doofenshmirtz that we know with the Doofenshmirtz that could be, if he could just get rid of that one obstacle.... — RRabbit42 (talk) 22:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :So....is that a support, lol? The Flash {talk} 16:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Forgot to put that in. Now added. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on February 2, 2010. Bowl-R-Ama Drama Nominated by: 18:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I think this article about a season one episode is in great length, great grammar, and great facts. It is an excellently written article and I encourage you to vote for this article. *'Support:' Decently written, conforms with episode article requirments. Remember, though, next time, write your explanation below the article link ;) The Flash {talk} 20:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on February 20, 2010. Badbeard Nominated by: The Flash {talk} 04:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Arg, arg, arg, arg, this is the ballad of Badbeard! Ahem...I believe this article meets both prose and MOS requirements of an FA, as well as comprehensiveness. *'Strong Support': this article goes well above and beyond what could possibly be expected from an article about a deceased character. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 08:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on March 2, 2010. Today is Gonna Be a Great Day Nominated by: [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 01:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: This article is well written about the theme song of the show. it meets the standards for FAs and I believe it qualifies as one. *'Support:' I'm quite surprised! Nice page all around; I've expanded the Production stuff a bit so now I believe it meets standards. The Flash {talk} 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on April 3, 2010. I Was a Middle Aged Robot Nominated by: 02:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I think this article is of great quality and deserves to be the Featured Article. *'Support:' Adheres to all policies and is of quite surprisingly excellent quality! The Flash {talk} 02:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on July 2, 2010. Live at the Squat and Stitch Nominated by: The Flash {talk} 19:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Wrote a decent amount of time ago; very up to standards, carefully constructed, comprehensive, and well written. Everything up to the necessary standards and beyond. *'Support:' I agree completely Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' This article is one of the best organized and written articles on the Wiki - I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 20:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' This is a very comprehensive article, considering that all of the information comes from a single 11 minute segment! Definitely worthy of FA status. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 02:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on September 3, 2010.